


I Know What You Like

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Direction, Kinda, Kitten Zayn, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Paddling, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Smutt, Vaginal Fingering, face riding, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do that sometimes, when Zayn feels like it. Feels like playing and let loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> That's a first time lol, Thank you nicki for the idea <3

"Zayn, babe" Liam closes the door with her leg placing the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.  
"Babe?"  
"I'm in the bedroom jaan" Zayn shouts back.  
Liam places everything where they should be but stops when she hears the bedroom door open. 

Her breath hitches whispering "kitten".

They do that sometimes, when Zayn feels like it. Feels like playing and let loose. She'll wear her kitten ears and her tail butt plug looking sinful with lace panties and bra.  
Zayn smirks at her reaction kneeling down slowly on her hands and knees. Biting her lip as she crawls towards Liam. 

Liam feels hot. Feels like ruining her.  
She looks up at Liam from under her eyelashes stroking her hands from Liam's legs to the waistband of her leggings. Scratching lightly at her skin from under her shirt "hey kitten" Liam says voice hoarse. Zayn blushes and kisses her stomach. 

"Wanna play?" Liam asks stroking her hair. Zayn closes her eyes a smile spreading on her face as she nods. 

"C'mere"  
Zayn stands up Liam lifts her on the counter spreading her legs standing between them.  
Holding her close by her chin Zayn's breathing seems labored "Kiss me" she whispers. Liam brushes their noses together before closing the space between them.  
Paying attention to Zayn's sinful lower lip that she likes so much to suck on. Biting it before pulling her mouth open to lick into her mouth. She wraps Zayn's legs around her And Zayn understands wrapping her arms around her neck. Liam takes her to the bedroom placing her on bed. 

Zayn still has her arms around her neck pulling Liam with her "babe" Liam huffs a laugh as Zayn kisses and sucks on her neck "let me got. Bringing our toys yeah".

Zayn pulls back with a loud suck licking her lips nodding "on your knees kitten" Liam walks to their closet coming out with ribbons, Zayn's favorite vibrating dildo and the paddle. 

Liam stands behind her putting all of them next to her in bed Zayn looks at them and whimpers "want me to fuck you?"  
Zayn moans out a "yes" Liam takes off her clothes and covers Zayn's body with hers "how long have you been waiting kitten?" Kissing on her back as she pulls the butt plig and pushes it back in "t-two hours" Zayn stutters. 

"Have you been wet since then?" She asks hands going to rub her over her thong "yes Liam, god yess" trying to rub herself on Liam's hand. 

"Always so wet kitten" Liam whispers moving her hair on the side so she can kiss and suck on her neck "turn around, gonna tie you up love" she says with a smack to her arse cheek and Zayn is quick to comply. 

 

Laying on her back her legs spread knowing what's to come her chest rising and falling overwhelmed already and excited. Liam begins tying her up kissing her ankles when she's done Zayn smiling down at her face flushed from how hot she feels from the love and lust in Liam's eyes. Liam's feathery touch goes from her legs to her waist making her arch her back from the bed she sits and leans face so close to Zayn and she tries to kiss her but she pulls away teasing her. Liam doesn't take Zayn's bra off just pushes the lace down exposing her perky tits. Squeezing one she rubs her nipple with her thumb "how bad do you want this?" Liam whispers against her lips.

"So much Leeyum, n-need it" Liam takes her lips in a harsh biting kiss fucking her tongue in her mouth as her hand grabs the paddle she moves an arm under Zayn's shoulder lifting her up a bit nosing at her cheek as she pulls her panties to the side. She gives a hard slap of the paddle on her clit making Zayn jerk with a cry "like this love?" Liam asks forehead leaning on Zayn's temple.

"L-love it.. Fuck" she hisses at the end as Liam gives her another two. She gives her five more Zayn pulling on the restraints legs want to close but she just want to spread for Liam and let her use her, please her.  
"See how red you are baby" Liam asks lifting her up "See how red you got baby" Zayn looks down and back to Liam letting out a whimper making Liam laugh giving her another last one with a quick peck on her cheeks she walks to the end of the bed bringing the vibrating dildo Zayn looks at her swallowing visibly. 

She crawls between her spread legs hovering over Zayn steadying herself on her elbow fingers going through Zayn's hair as she rubs the dildo up and down her wetness "gonna make you come so hard" Zayn closes her eyes needing to feel anything. Liam pushes the dildo slowly into her giving her couple of teasing thrusts before she turned on the vibrator on the highest setting pushing it deep insider her. Zayn's back arches moaning out "Liam" 

"Yes baby moan out my name"  
Zayn's legs are shaking, dildo fucking into her g spot with the vibrations making her scream in her first orgasm. Liam doesn't let down pushing the dildo deep and still inside her. Zayn trying to bend her legs pulling on the restraints Liam kisses the swell of her breast before taking her nipple in her mouth "Li please.. Fuck" Liam pulls the dildo out only to run it over her clit. Zayn whimpers "kiss me" and Liam takes her lips in a hard kiss swallowing her moan as she comes again. Liam stops the vibrating and drops the dildo somewhere on the bed ending their kiss with soft pecks to a blissed out sweaty Zayn. 

She kisses down her neck and collarbone laying her head on Zayn's chest. They're silent for a minute till Zayn asks hoarsely "w-was I good?" Liam who was tracing her tattoos with feather like touch lifts her head to kiss at her jaw "so good kitten" she lifts herself so she's hovering above her hands on either side of Zayn's head "but I'm not done with you" Liam says smirking.  
"Yeah?" Zayn croaks out.  
Liam traces her finger from Zayn's neck down to her chest, stomach that twitches from her touch then down her wetness bringing her finger up to her lips licking and moaning around it "taste so fucking good babe" 

She goes down leaning in front of her cunt holding her open with her fingers before she leans and takes a wide lick from top to bottom "fuck you're so wet" she does that a couple of times before fucking her tongue inside her slowly. Zayn clenches around her tongue she needs more "more Liam please"

"Want more baby? Want to come again?"

"Yes" she pants out. 

Liam flicks her tongue against her clit before sucking it into her mouth and starts fingering her. Zayn hisses a "fuck"  
Hips lifting up wanting to feel her deeper. Liam crooks her fingers and jabs her fingers couple of times making Zayn cry out "yess fuck" 

Liam keeps the pressure on her spot and keeps sucking her clit. Zayn's body spasms from sensitivity "stop Liam fuck fuck"  
"You can just one more baby" 

Her body shakes in orgasm and Liam pulls her fingers out looking up at Zayn who's panting so hard, eyes shut. 

Liam sits and stands up to bring a cloth to clean Zayn but Zayn croaks out "no, come here" Liam turns to her. 

Zayn wipes the sweat on her shoulder smiling softly "wanna taste you" 

Liam bites her lip smirking and crawls back up her body she unhooks her hands and Zayn is quick to bring Liam closer Liam giggles as she holds herself on the bed post looking down at Zayn who's kissing Her thighs "it's my turn" Zayn says smirking up at Liam as she rubs her thumb on her clit. 

She starts flicking her tongue against it then giving wide licks, speeding up slightly.  
Zayn stiffens her tongue and dips it into her Liam gasps out "yes" a hand going to tug on her nipple as Zayn fucks in and out of her in a steady slow pace. 

"Ride my face"  
Liam steadies herself and starts riding her "mmm fuck" Liam leans back holding a hand on Zayn's thighs her grip tightening every time Zayn's tongue does it right. Zayn starts rubbing her clit fast making Liam's close around her face "yes Zayn fuck" Zayn grazes her teeth lightly on her clit and that what does it for Liam to come. Zayn continues licking her juices till Liam pulls her back by her hair "'nough I'm sensitive" taking off her kitty ears and wears it. 

"Yeah! What about earlier" zayn smirks.  
Liam giggles "Save it for the bath 'k" She moves back to crawl out of bed.  
And Zayn is right behind her smacking her on the arse before making a run to the bathroom "last one there will make dinner" 

"Heeey that's not fair" Liam shouts back. 

When she enters there's no one in the bathroom "Zayn?"

"Yes?"  
She looks back to see her leaning on the door smiling at her she pulls her in for a kiss whispering "I love you cheater"


End file.
